


Pull the Trigger

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gangs and Gangsters, kidnap, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: She was all alone left with debt...He was alone with an empire beneath his fingertips...When they met for the first time...He knew she was his other half...And that she would be his.......





	1. 00 Trigger Warning

The night air was calm and the wind was harsh, a group of young men stood upon the beach nearest Haeundae-gu surrounding a man kneeling within their small circle. The man was shaking with fright and very much afraid for his life. At this point in the game he'd sell his soul to the devil to escape death but his captives would never let that be.

A young man at least under the age of twenty stood at the head of the circle taking a long drag from the blunt he was smoking. He puffed out smoke while chuckling at the terrified man's expense. This was all a game to him. No life owed to him was ever given back and he was about to take his.

"Do you know why we are here tonight, Mr. Kwon?" the young man questioned him already knowing the man's answer, nonetheless he didn't care, this was all apart of the fun he was having at the moment. The frightened man, now known as Mr. Kwon shook his head as a desperate attempt at an answer but the young man wanted to hear the words coming straight out of his victim's very own mouth.

"Talk. Now!" he hissed enraged with him kicking the man in the stomach for assurance. He hated when people didn't answer him with words, it only proved that they were lying to him. He already knew that they had a very clear idea of why they were in the middle of their current predicament. Mr. Kwon grunted in pain falling to the ground that was covered in cold wet sand before he groaned a word out, "I owe you over thirty million won..."

"Good boy, was that so hard to say?" the young man mocked him bending down to his eye level. He handed the blunt to one of his friends standing next to him whilst sliding his hand through his soft locks. He glinted at the man with deep irritation written across his face.

"Ah, Zelo, I think he needs something-" one of the men looking on teased. He glanced in his direction musing at his words.

"And what would that be?" the young man, now known as Zelo asked with a raised eyebrow. He was done with this sort of behavior from the people that asked so much of him but never really wanted to give anything back. Didn't the fucktards know what a deal meant? Did he need to drill the definition in to their fucking skulls?

"What about his mother?" another man with a deep gravelly voice suggested with disgust lacing in his eyes as he peered at the man causing the others to break out in to fits of laughter. This was going to be over before Mr. Kwon could blink an eye. He just didn't know that yet, even so, he will be finding that out really soon.

"Oh, he will be needing his mother soon." Zelo barked with contempt hinting at the future funeral arrangements before the man cut in.

"Wait! Wait! I can pay you back! Please, just give me one more week!" Mr. Kwon begged sitting back on to his knees as he held back the pain he was in to plead for his miserable life.

Zelo stood straight reaching behind his back to collect his gun from its holster. He aimed it in a not so rushed manner at Mr. Kwon's head cracking a dangerous grin clicking the safety back to pull the trigger,

"Sorry but your time is up!"


	2. 01 Trigger 1

Ram Eul Hyun stood at her father's grave. Her eyes were trained upon the stone tablet placed there engraved with his name along with the lie, 'Here lies a beloved husband, father, and son' next to her mother's grave stone. She would laugh at the jest if it would not disrespect her mother or her able-bodied grandmother.

The girl bent down placing the blue roses upon her father's grave and the pink roses in front of her mother's headstone that she'd been holding in her tightly clutched hands. She didn't remember much about her mother. The only thing she can remember was her sweet lilac scent and what she wore the day of her death. It was a pink floral sundress with matching sandals.

They were supposed to head to the beach for her birthday that day considering the fact that her birthday was during the middle of school week. It was now Saturday at the time. After all these years the girl thought that her mother's death and her father's drinking was her fault no matter how many times she was told otherwise.

Clearing her mind of such thoughts, Eulhyun left the graveyard heading back to her grandmother's car. She glanced back at her past before getting in to the driver's seat. She placed her left hand against her fast beating chest as her eyes flooded with tears.

Fixing herself up right again she placed the car in to drive once she started the engine. She sped off heading home to prepare dinner for herself and her grandmother. In fact, her grandmother should've been home from the floral shop she owned. It was made in the honor of her dearly departed mother, named lilac to chase after her scent, fitting the title of the shop perfectly.

Eulhyun pulled in to the driveway of their home to find an unfamiliar vehicle parked in her spot. She turned off her car's engine locking the doors as she got out. She made her way to the front door twisting the doorknob figuring the door was already unlocked.

She walked inside heading to the kitchen to put her keys up. She walked in to the living room to ask her grandmother what she wanted for dinner only to be accoasted by another's presence. A young man sat in her deceased grandfather's old favorite chair with a leg crossed over the knee of the other and elbows resting on the armrest.

His face displayed a grimace fit for an empire. Clear and present danger. She'd recognize that presence anywhere even if she had never seen his face before in her life.

The girl lost all of her senses instantly panicking whilst her eyes searched for the presence of her grandmother in a calm appearance. She had a feeling that her grandmother was not home and the stranger in her house was the reason for it.

The man stood up dusting invisible dust from his expensive looking clothing. The girl stopped in her tracks frozen in shock that such a princely guy was the ruthless leader of a gang. The very gang her father was indebted to. She watched in horror as the guy walked over to her with pure confidence in his steps and determination in his eyes.

The girl sucked in a harsh breath praying his appearence at her grandmother's house was not her end. He hovered over her trapping her in to a corner peering deep in to her soft brown orbs before he uttered a word, "I'll forget your father's debt if you agree to become my wife."

Recognition laced with the hints of panic in addition to shock graced her expression whilst she tried to escape his entrapment. She frown when he refused to remove himself from her person. Scoffing at his rudeness she tried to create space between their bodies which was kind of hard to do when she was trapped in a corner by him.

"I don't understand, what does my father's debt have to do with me?" she inquired glaring at him for good measure.

"Your father may nolonger be earth-bound but his debt is-" he stated before she cut him off.

"Are you telling me that my father's debt is now my problem to deal with?" she hissed back at him in anger. Why should she have to pay for her father's mistakes in life? Who was he to force that upon her? Okay so she knew the answer to that, she just didn't care

"Take it or leave it? That is the question at hand-" he simply smiled callously at her situation before she could disagree because in the end it will all play out in his favor.

"Marriage with you would be a death sentence-" she shot back huffing in rage by his words.

"Correction, debt with me is a death sentence, so I would advise your acceptance of a marrital union between us. Time is ticking, life is money Ms. Ram. You don't have much time to decide because once I walk out of the door, I want your life or my money. It's your choice." he grinned leaning towards her whilst she glared at him mencingly. Although she didn't want to agree with him, she knew that every word he spoke was true. She glanced at the floor beneath their feet refusing to gaze upon him anylonger than she had too. She could still his eyes glaring at her while she thought out her next move.

"Why me? You could have any woman you want?" she started to question his judgement in women. Was he serious? She couldn't be someone's wife! She wasn't ready for something like that, especially if it was to marry a powerful man like him. At every second she'd be married to him, her life would be in danger, nonetheless a marriage with him would desolve her father's burdensome debt from her shoulders and keep her grandmother safe as well.

"I love what I see..." he smirked as she went rigged before him. She was fearful of that he knew but she was also very stubborn which was hard to deny. He'd have his hands filled with with her as his wife but he'd not have it any other way, especially considering the last few prospects he had before her, she was a complete twenty on a ten-rated scale compared to them.

"If I marry you can you promise that my grandmother will be safe even when I'm not?" she sighed heavily awaiting his answer. Yes, she knew that he wouldn't be able to always protect her when it came down to the truth, on the other hand she'd rather his protection go to grandmother other than herself.

"I don't promise I do what is asked." he replied as they gazed at each other once again. he noted the look of relief within her eyes before she pulled her glance away from his once more.

"Then I shall become your wife." she retorted in a whisper breathing calmly as she could muster herself to. He reached between them suddenly gripping her chin in his right hand forcing her eyes upon his. He leaned down closer to her brushing his lips against hers,

"Let us seal it with a kiss..."


	3. 02 Trigger 2

Sunlight gleamed through the open curtains of the bedroom that Eulhyun found herself within after her future husband had forced her move in with him, of course knowing her, she had not gone easily. Which he had quite enjoyed about the beginning of their 'little' arrangement. She sat up in bed glancing around the room taking in the vastness of it steadily. This place was soon going to be her permanent home, her personal hell, her prison. Slowly she began to climb out of bed but the door was opened even before her feet hit the cold marbled-floor.

"Good, you're up." he greeted stepping in to the room shutting the door behind him. She scoffed at his unmannered behavior.

"Is that your way of greeting good morning Mr. Choi?" she asked glaring at his rudeness but he didn't care. He brushed her comment off. Who was she to say which room he could enter or how to greet people under his empire?

"After you take your shower a maid will lead you down to the kitchen where you will eat breakfast without my attendence. Once your breakfast is done one of my personal stylists will arrive to take you shopping to pick out your dress for our marriage ceremony and new wardrobe-" he started to explain her day plans to her and she wasn't liking it so far. New wardrobe? What was wrong with the way she dressed already? Was he insulting her taste in fashion? The jerk!

"What do you mean by new wardrobe? What is wrong with the clothes I already own?" she huffed angrily back at him in interruption. He gave her a full once over before raising an eyebrow up at her in mockery as if to say, 'You have no taste in fashion whatsoever'.

"As I was saying, by the time you return, it will almost be time for dinner in which I will dine with you. Make sure to wear something nice. That is all." he finished leaving her room with the stride of power and authority. Authority, she wanted to pull right from under his feet and beat him with it. She hated the fact that he completely ignored what she had asked. If they were to marry, wasn't it his job to hear her out?

Finally out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom to take to her shower. When she was done she dressed leaving her room to find a maid already there waiting on her. She smiled at her but only received an annoyed glare in her direction.

The maid led her down the stairs to the kitchen where she sat upon one of the stools in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen floor. Her breakfast was placed down in front of her; a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon with orange juice on the side to drink.

"Once you are done with your breakfast you can head outside to the limousine that the Master has awaiting your arrival. Will that be all, your Ladyship?" the maid voiced like she was told to nonetheless Eulhyun could tell that the girl was not fond of her.

"That is all, thank you." she responded back to move things along faster watching the girl bow before taking her leave.

Eulhyun quickly ate her breakfast to get the morning over with, getting up from the island to head outside of the villa. When she walked outside she was immediately rushed in to the limousine by the over-excited personal stylist her fiance had foretold her she would be meeting with. The limousine sped off smoothly with a warm conversation drifting between her and the stylist now known to her as Son Kyeong Ni.

She liked how sweet the girl's personality was however it was hard for her to place the girl and her fiance in the same vicinity let alone the same room together. To her their personalities wouls clash in to a huge mess. It was a wonder the girl was still on his payroll.

They arrived to a selection of famous Korean boutiques, getting out of the limousine with the driver's help, they made their way inside the main boutique. They admired the clothing and gowns on full display. Kyeong Ni greeted the head saleswoman before they were led to the side reserved just for their presence.

A selection of outfits along with dresses on a few racks awaiting her approval. She moved towards one sorting through the different styles she desired before heading to the other to pick a dress out for her marriage ceremony. The dress was white nice fitted sweetheart bodice lace dress that stopped at her knees. It was all becoming so real to her now, she could feel it in her gut. She was getting married. Soon.

She waited while Kyeong Ni had everything bagged up or boxed if need be. After that girl led them to a jewelry store nearby. Upon entering the store Eulhyun saw her being assisted by the jeweler in charge.

The girl had noticed her eyes spying the expensive piece of jewelry and asked the jeweler for that as well as for what her boss had asked for. Once the items were neatly boxed up, she escorted Eulhyun back to the limousine handing her one of the boxes then taking the others with her. To her shock the limousine drove off without Kyeong Ni accompanying her back to the estate.

The driver came to her door opening it up to her where the cold maid awaited her arrival. The maid took the box from her absent fiance. On her body she wore a pretty sky blue dress that partially had her back out and pleated at the bottom and just above her knees.

She glanced at her reflection in the floor-length mirror the maid had one of the butlers bring in to her room. Her long hair flowed in chocolate waves against her fair-colored skin. It almost seemed like a dream to her or rather a nightmare. She was getting married sooner than later than she thought and her parents would not get the chance to see it. She was almost certain that her grandmother would be included as well. She sucked in a deep breath whilst the maid returned to get retrieve her or so she thought until she turned around to face the door.

"Let's go, my guests are awaiting our arrival. Remember to behave yourself tonight-" he began before she interrupted him with the crude roll of her eyes. She had thought dinner would be just between the two of them but now that she thought longer on it, she was kind of glad it wasn't. Excited even by the prospect of it.

"Don't I always, Mr. Choi?" she inquired sarcastically whilst stopping pass him to exit the room. He followed behind her without a word. They went outside walking up to the awaiting limousine. The driver open the door for them allowing her to climb in before his Master, like the gentleman he was.

"Jun Hong- call me by my real name- if you want things to go smoothly in this 'little' arrangement of ours, I would consider that you act well tonight." he expressed in a grim-like tone glaring at her. The sound of his voice sents chills rolling down her spine. She ignored him by glancing out the limousine's window pretending that he was not speaking to her. Who did he think he was? She was not a child and she most definitely was not his child.

"As you wish, father." she sneered back causing him to grimace at her remark. The limousine sped off to the restaurant he had chosen for his dinner meeting with the current head of the Osaka Yakuza, Mamoru Osaka.

They arrived at the restaurant with the driver opening the door for them once more. They entered the establishment to be greeted by the hostess that led them to their reserved table. There at the table, Mamoru and his baby sister Kyoko stood to greet them with a respectful bow then Zelo introduced Eulhyun to them as his fiancee to her shock.

The Osaka siblings congradulated them on their future marriage. She hadn't expected him to claim her as his at such an early state in the game. He helped her to be seated because he could figure that she was in a state of shock by his choice in words.

The night started off well with conversation happening between the girls and an actual meeting taking place within the guys 'little' business chat. By the time dinner was over, Kyoko and Eulhyun were well-liked friends. They all left the restaurant with a lunch arrangement setup between the two girls.

Eulhyun waved good-bye to the departing siblings whilst they got in to their awaiting car to leave. She was surprised that she'd actually enjoyed herself tonight. She smiled to herself as the car drove off never noticing her fiance's observent eyes gazing in her direction. To his bewilderment she had been rather well-behaved the entire night. Maybe a marriage between them will work out? Who can say for sure?


End file.
